Farmer's Market
History The Farmer's Market was Rapture's most lively and popular marketplace. It was the only place folks could go to obtain the freshest produce - melons, tomatoes, delicious cheese and even pumpkins could be found being hawked by the vendors of the Farmer's Market. Citizens could also enjoy the exquisite wines at Worleys Winery, and honey still dripping from the combs at the Silverwing Apiary. Silverwing Apiary The Silverwing Apiary is divided into two sections - a front Desk with a counter and cash register, obviously used as a shop, and a large back room full of bee hives, and with a large hive suspended from the ceiling. Smoke can be released into the room to calm the bees by flipping one of two switches at the entry to the hive room. A beeping timer warns you when the smoke is about to run out and you need to get back to the switched to flip one again. All of the required samples for the Lazarus Vector can be found by searching the bee hive crates (five) and a safe in the corner containing three more. Each time a hive is searched, an active splicer is sent into the room, so rapidly searching hives will result in the player getting attacked by splicers very quickly; however, searching only one or two hives and then going back to restart the smoke is not much fun. If you have the Cyclone Trap plasmid, you can set five of them (the maximum) across the platform by the switches and put Proximity Mines at the bottom of each set of stairs. This will reduce the number of Splicers to a more manageable one or two. You will have to redo these after each smoke/searching session. Setting traps or proximity mines in the outer (cash register) room is wasted; the splicers simply appear at the door to the smoker control platform. If you have to fight splicers, be careful. Fire-based weapons such as Exploding Buck may set the hives afire and cause the bees to swarm and sting you; likewise, any weapons causing damage to the hives will cause them to sting. Worley Winery Worley Winery is styled in a provincial French design, with an upstairs area with wine racks, cash register and numerous tables and chairs, and a lower area, the distillery, where the wine is produced and stored in large barrels. There are also numerous bottles of distilled water scattered around the winery, which might say something about what really goes into the wine... there is more than enough distilled water around the lower areas to cover the Lazarus Vector formula. You can enter to the left or right of a wall. Choose right. A turret is on the right side of the wall and a security camera, on the left, so you want to hack the gun first and then the camera. After you have collected the number of bottles of distilled water required to make the Lazarus Vector, you will be told to hurry off to make it, but instead, stick around and collect ALL the bottles you can find -- they are VERY valuable later for making Electric Gel, 100 units of which is enough to take out a Big Daddy with no fuss, and the distilled water becomes a little harder to find later. A little shack back in the water downstairs has a lot of loot, including Photographer's Eye. If you pick it up, you will be trapped in the shack with a lot of splicers firing at you. So if you don't care about the tonic, just pick up everything but it and you'll get no splicers; otherwise, if you have the Cyclone Trap tonic, then before you take the Photographer's Eye you can set some traps to even the odds. The Main Market The Main Market is filled with numerous small stores selling all kinds of produce, including meat, cheese and vegetables. It continues on Arcadia's pleasant garden theme and is charmingly paved with cobblestones, while also leaving large grassy open spaces for relaxation. Beneath the market there are storage rooms, one of which is flooded, and has a not-so-charming Big Daddy corpse propped up against a column. There is also a locked pump room, the code to which is 0512 (Market Maintenance Code), or it can be hacked. There is small crawl space door above a turret in the main market area. To gain access, climb the broken beam and walk along the edge of the ceiling beams, jumping the broken set. The crawl space contains some proximity mines and Automatic Hack Tool. When you first walk into the main market area, there is an RPG turret to your right. You should hack it, of course, then a fun trick to pull later on is to watch for a Big Daddy in its range and hit him with a full tank units of Liquid Nitrogen to freeze him in place, then watch while the turret keeps shooting RPGs into him until he's gone. (Literally gone; a frozen BD breaks into pieces which can't be looted, but it's a small price to pay for an entertaining kill.) Map New Discoveries Single Use Events * There is 1 Little Sister * There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Plasmids and Tonics * Photographer's Eye * EVE Link 2 Coded Doors * 0512 Audio Diaries * Tasha Denu - Bee Enzyme * Andrew Ryan - Pulling Together * Bridgette Tenenbaum - Hatred * Andrew Ryan - Desperate Times * Pierre Gobbi - Water in Wine * Bridgette Tenenbaum - Functional Children * Bridgette Tenenbaum - Adam Explained * Andrew Ryan - First Encounter Walkthrough * This walkthrough is a continuation from Arcadia. Return there when done. * Audio diary: Bee Enzyme Market *Recording: "Bee Enzyme". Corpse: first enzyme sample of seven needed. *Through door, an RPG Turret to the right is killing a Houdini. Take pics. *Go right and decoy/zap-hack the turret. Pick up two frags and a prox. mine. **On rare play-throughs, the turret may get destroyed by the splicer. **If so, you may want to restart this section; the turret is a valuable ally. *A splicer is behind the bar on the left. **A decoy at the right end of the bar draws him out for the turret and your photos. **Fire a proximity mine into the middle of the hall by that bar/counter. *Down the stairs: EVE, frag, EVE Link 2 tonic, Circus of Values ("CoV") , U-Invent *Splicer-bot pair appears on crosswalk. **If your shot does not kill him, he usually runs back down the hall. **The proximity mine you left plus the turret should finish him. **If the splicer is not dead, his bot will come after you. *Nook to right: FAK, Gene-Bank *Follow wall to right around to under stairs with crate of components. *Lots of splicers attack. Shooting out some proximity mines first may help. *Room with lock (Very Difficult): **Use an Automatic Hack Tool. You'll be getting more soon. **Electric Gel, Napalm, cash, FAK (above crate), armor-piercing ammo, components *Counter area **Cash, bandages **Left room: Recordings: First Encounter, Hatred. Various loot. **Right room: splicer, EVE, Distilled Water, U-Invent (Easy). *Go up the stairs and just inside first doors on the right **A BD-splicer battle, but if you stop to take pics, a security camera will spot you. **Run across the room to some crates and climb them to a crawl space door. **This crawl space has no loot, but comes out below the security camera. **Hack the camera. If the BD is still around, take pics. **Safe: Medium. armor pistol rounds, $70, kerosene (may vary) **Lockbox and cash register: components. *Jump the counter into the room you first ran through to the crawl space: **Electric Buck, cash, ammo, film. **2nd crawlspace: recording: Desperate Times. Crates: ammo, components. *If you see a BD around with a Little Sister, photo and kill. *Go back in other doors, down the hall, turn left to get to doors on right. *Room with turret **Zap-hack when doors open. **FAK on table. **Safe: Very Difficult. Liquid Nitrogen, four frags, twenty anti-personnel auto **Walk up beam by turret, around the room, jump broken section **Crawlspace: three proximity mines, two auto-hack tools. ***If you can't carry them, pick them up with TK and drop on floor below. *Halls **Hack or shoot Health Station **Hack Security Camera around next corner on left. **Recording on counter: Pulling Together. **Go back through doors left of hacked Health Station. **Go down hall and left to bulkhead door. Distilled Water on floor. **Recording on floor: Water In Wine. **Go down the glass passage and take first left. **Take pictures of splicer getting stung, and back off before bees sting you. **After the doors close, go back and enter the room. Silverwing Apiary * The goal is to get seven enzymes. You got one from the corpse ** when you first entered Farmer's Market. * Gatherer's Garden on left, Gene-Bank on right. * Counter: two Pep Bars, recording: Adam Explained, Elec.Buck, 00 Buck. * Smoker Control Platform ** Always turn on smoker before entering hive area. ** Check one hive at a time so only one splicer will come. ** If you just go out and pick up random loot, no splicers will come ** Set traps or mines across the platform or fetch gas tanks to shoot/throw. * Left side of hive room: ** Go past green light and turn left around hive. ** Safe: $50 and three enzymes (#2-#4). (This does not bring a splicer.) ** Go to table in corner with EVE: 2nd hive to the right of EVE (#5). ** Return to platform and finish off splicer if not dead. ** Make sure traps are set on both sides of platform. ** Go to back, turn right, look right. Pick up frags from table. ** Check hive to the right of the frags (#6). Go back. * Right side of hive room: ** Go straight out, check hive behind the left hive (#7). Return ** You should have seven by now. You can continue to loot if you wish, but ** if you check more hives, splicers will continue to come in: *** Pick up a corpse with TK, use it to short the trap on right. **** Go on to the back, turn left: hive to right of post (#8). Return. *** Opposite previous hive is a FAK on a table. Hive to its left (#9). Worley Winery *Main Area **Go around right and zap-hack turret around left of corner. **Back out, go around left and zap-hack Security Camera. **Safe: two Distilled Water ("DW"), five Alcohol, $140. **DW is on the floor to left. **Tables to right: recording: Functional Children. **Continue to crate with EVE (and Pac Man tribute) beside it. **CoV in the back. *Down to Halls ** Through door on left, use TK to fetch DW. ** Pick up barrel with TK to knock down trap wire. ** Hang on to barrel to fire at upcoming splicer. ** Pick up a barrel and round corner. ** Splicer bursts out from right, another at the end. Barrel them both. ** Big Daddy wanders by. Get pics. ** Splicer may be chased downstairs by Bots -- photograph them all. ** Take first right to find a DW. ** Continue original path and go left to U-Invent. DW is on the floor. ** (DW is needed for making Electric Gel. Keep searching for all that is available.) * Downstairs: ** Go straight through falling water to Power to the People. ** Opposite is DW on crate. ** Exit left and go straight to hack Security Camera. ** You'll see a DW on the right. ** Go back the way you came and follow the wall around to the right. ** Go past Gene-Bank to a shed with a pier. Set traps in front of pier. ** Inside shack: Napalm, two DWs, EVE, Photographer's Eye tonic. ** When you pick up the tonic, room becomes trapped, splicers attack. ** Kill them and pick up box or whatever to knock down trap wires. ** Continue on and stay on left wall, taking passageway to the left. ** Circle the next room picking up DW. * As you exit the Winery, a Houdini Splicer will appear behind you. * Turn quickly and napalm her. * Return to Arcadia. BioShock 2 The Farmer's Market has been retooled for a multiplayer environment and is one of the maps that appears in BioShock 2. Trivia * In the Winery, there is a piece of cheese with a slice cut out of it laying on the ground in a corner, along with several spots of mold on the ground. From the right angle, this appears to be an homage to Pac-Man, as the cheese appears as though it's about to eat the 'dots'. Category:Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Farmer's Market Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer